Chocobo series
The Chocobo'' series''' is a group of games starring the prolific Final Fantasy creature, Chocobo. These games are of different types from racing to card-based combat systems. It features on the PlayStation, Nintendo DS, Wii, Mobile Phones, and other ports. Games *Battle de Chocobo'' was a Chocobo arcade fighting game, but it was canceled. *Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon' is a video game made for the Sony PlayStation and Bandai WonderSwan, and never released outside of Japan. The game is linked to the series by the series trademark creature, a chocobo. The games Chocobo is called Poulet, a pun on the Japanese word "pureiyā" meaning "player" and the French word "poulet" meaning "chicken". The game is a rogue-like dungeon crawl. The layout of the game consists of three dungeons: A ten-level dungeon, a 30-level dungeon, and an infinite dungeon which recycles enemy types every 100 levels. *Chocobo's Dungeon 2'' is a sequel to Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. It is also the Chocobo series first two-player game where a second player can help control a monster panther that helps Chocobo throughout the game. The most notable part of Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon 2 is the item system, where one can fuse items together to create stronger weapons to help progress through the game. *''Chocobo World'' is a PocketStation minigame released as part of Final Fantasy VIII. The game allows players to control Boko, a baby chocobo, on his quest to save his friend Mog from the clutches of an evil demon. In Chocobo World, Boko perpetually wanders around a nondescript landscape in search of "events" to interact with, such as enemy battles. :As the PocketStation was never released outside of Japan, some items obtained in Chocobo World for Final Fantasy VIII, such as the Moomba summon, could not be accessed for players overseas. Chocobo World was later ported to the PC version of Final Fantasy VIII in 2000, and released in North America. *''Chocobo Collection'' is a Japan-exclusive compilation of three Chocobo games for the PlayStation; Chocobo Racing, Dice de Chocobo, and Chocobo Stallion. Although never released overseas, Chocobo Racing was released in North America individually. :*''Chocobo Racing'' is a video game for the PlayStation. It is a racing simulator with characters from various Square Enix games franchises, including Final Fantasy, Parasite Eve, and 3-D WorldRunner. As a formulaic kart racer, Chocobo Racing is often compared to Mario Kart and Crash Team Racing. :*''Dice de Chocobo'' is a board-game-like video game originally planned for the WonderSwan, but eventually made for the PlayStation and released with Chocobo Collection. It was remade in Japan for the Game Boy Advance under the title Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice . :*''Chocobo Stallion'' is reminiscent of the Chocobo racing and Chocobo breeding minigames from Final Fantasy VII in that the player must raise a chocobo and train them to race. *''Hataraku Chocobo'' is a chocobo-simulation game for the WonderSwan Color, and released in exclusively in Japan. *''Doko de mo Chocobo'' is a mobile phone game released in Japan in 2002. *''Choco-Mate'' is a social networking service released for Japanese mobile phones in 2003. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' is a Nintendo DS adventure game by Square Enix released in 2006. The game features a card-based combat system. The game's plot revolves around the four elemental crystals as seen in previous main series titles. To progress though the game, the player must enter a magical book and compete in a minigame using the Nintendo DS's touch screen capabilities. It features common elements and creatures of the series. *''Chocobo de Mobile'' is a Japan-exclusive mobile phone game that features minigames such as baseball and racing. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' is a role-playing video game published by Square Enix for the Wii. It is an installment in the Chocobo series that focuses on Chocobo and a Cid character. The gameplay involves randomly generated dungeons and turn-based battles of the Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon title, though new elements have also been incorporated into the gameplay, such as the Job system, which features ten jobs. :Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon was re-released on the Nintendo DS, under the title Shido to Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+ . *''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha'' is a sequel to Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales for the Nintendo DS, and was released in Japan on December 11, 2008. It follows the story of Chocobo and Shirma as they travel through the picture books. *''Chocobo Panic'' is chocobo-grabbing game for iPad. *''Chocobo's Crystal Tower'' is a flash game for Facebook. *''Chocobo No Chocotto Nouen'' is a social farming game released for Japanese smartphones. *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' was announced for the Nintendo 3DS, but was canceled for unknown reasons. Etymology Trivia *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, a moogle makes reference to the Chocobo series, declaring "I know it won't be long 'til we star in our own game, kupo! And not just a racing game or mysterious dungeon spinoff, either kupo!" External links *''Chocobo'' series on Wikipedia Category:Chocobo series Category:Subseries pt-br:Série Chocobo